Chuck (Angry Birds)
'''Chuck, the Yellow Bird '''is a character in the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment. He was first introduced in 2009 with the original launch of the game. He is a American Goldfinch. Ability Chuck has the ability to speed up when the screen is tapped. His game speed is much slower than his toons speed, as Chuck can move regular speed when time is slowed down almost completely. (see Chuck Time) Chuck can destroy wood very well, can shatter some glass, but cannot destroy stone. This is likely because Rovio made 3 characters to only be able to easily destroy 1 material: Bomb (stone) Chuck (wood) Blues (Glass). In the movie, Chuck is using his speed up ability after being slingshot and it was much faster than both his game and toons counterpart and he hits the part of Leonard's castle up until the stone wall but he got severely injured when he bumped so many obstacles such as reaching through the rings of fire as well as being hurt from a many cactus plants and throwing swords at him. He has also gotten hurt by attempting to go fast and accidentally lodging himself in a cannon held by Bomb. Appearance Unlike the other birds, he is cone shaped, with a mop of black head feathers and red eyebrows. However, in the early cutscenes, he was the size of The Blues and had top feathers like Red. In his earlier cartoon version, Chuck appears as a large cone shaped bird and the mop black head feathers are large similar to a mohawk, his beak is also large and has large black feathers on his back. In Angry Birds Toons until Angry Birds 2, Chuck's appearance remains the same as the mop of black head feathers are now four instead of three on top of his head and the black feathers on his back are the same size as the mop of black feathers on his head. In his film design, Chuck appears as a yellow anthropomorphic Canary in a slim build with yellow arms, as he is shaped like a banana instead of a cone. His chest is light yellow instead of white, the mop of black head feathers are long, the design of his beak is curly large and his black feathers at the back are longer and gains another black feather at the back and has orange feet. Personality Chuck has a very mixed personality, having different personalities in different media. In the comics, Chuck is enthusiastic and arrogant. He always wanted to be the best of the Flock, and is one of the most restless Birds in the Flock. In the opening scenes of Poached Eggs and Mighty Hoax, while The Flock examines the empty nest with question marks above their heads, Chuck exclaims a "#" sign after realizing that the Bad Piggies stole their eggs. In the animated game trailer, Red, Chuck, Blue Jay, and Bomb were the first to discover the Flock's eggs missing after severely attacking a butterfly for landing on their eggs. In the TV Show, Chuck is clumsy, easily distracted, and a bit arrogant. When not fighting Pigs, Chuck is a practical joker and uses his jokes to liven up the Flock (which sometimes offends Bomb). He is also known as Maching bird, a name that describes his penchant for jokes as well as his intense speed. He is described as enthusiastic and restless, although a little unconfident in the comics. He is the best friend and confidant of Red. Chuck's description from the Angry Birds Official Website Chuck likes to do everything at 100 miles-per-hour. Why do things slowly and properly when you can do them quickly and carelessly? So he does the dishes in half the time, but with only half the dishes unbroken! And sleep? That just gets in the way of doing stuff. Each night he falls asleep accidentally after tiring himself out too much. I’m not tired…I’m not tired…ZZZZZZZZZZZ. Ok, it’s time to speed things up! Chuck’s special power is a lightning-fast aerial assault that lets him dart toward the pigs at incredible speed! It’s pretty awesome to see him in action as he soars through the skies and smashes through the piggy defenses. Watch out you little green creatures – this incoming missile attack is super-accurate and crazy-fast! Chuck has 100s of random thoughts a minute, making it hard for him to focus on a single thing. One moment he’s 100% committed to a group activity, and the next he’s off on his own adventure completely forgetting what he just agreed to! He gets bored really easily, so every day it’s a new hobby: surfing, painting, karate, origami and many more. Just pick one and stick with it, bird! This is the ultimate bird poser who loves spending time admiring his feathers in the mirror. He’s such a show-off who likes to think the “duck face” internet meme was named after him! Chuck seems confident, but inside there’s also a frightened little birdie who’s scared of many things. Not exactly the image he wants of an extra tough and fearless action hero ready to take on the world! In the movie, he retains the same eccentric personality, has a similar voice to that of the toons, and is still crazy. He also is shown to sometimes get his way in a similar fashion to "Gate Crasher," and is also shown when he screams "I WASN'T READY!" shortly after being launched toward the pig castle. He is in Matilda's anger management class. He has committed several transgressions, including, but not limited to: Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Rock Category:Earth Category:Animals Category:Animated